MUSIC VDEOS GRAVITATION STYLE!
by RYUICHI SAKUMA6792
Summary: this fan fic isnt like anything you ever read  before its about the characters in music vdeos you love. it took me FOREVER! there will be more dont worry lol please rate and review!ps there will be humoe in later chapters


MUSIC VIDEOS GRAVITATION STYLE!

This fix is about music vids like thirty seconds to mars and others.

Each chapter there will be new music videos so please enjoy

It was a beautiful day in the Chinese era. The sun was showing a little bit but the clouds were hiding it. In the background there was a beautiful jade brownish looking dragon. Its face angered as if it were going to attack its prey any second.

Two older men walked up the red carpeted stairs to a young boy who looked no younger than 10.

"Today is your birthday young emperor. You can wish for anything."

The second started in.

"From the fire of the sun."

Then the first one finished.

"To the ice on the stars."

The young prince smiled and both men stepped up.

"Me in de shun ye." The prince dangerously whispered.

Both men walked and stand next to the princes thrown and yelled out the last words they both heard.

"I just kept fighting. There were millions of them."

Ryuichi leaned against the wall with the palm of his hands. Hiro was tuning his guitar playing random notes keeping his eyes on the strings. Suguru was sitting on the couch that the concert workers and producers gave them while they were waiting to go on stage or if they came back and were tired. Shuichi found a pair of drum sticks and started beating them on a nearby wall.

They were all tired they had just comeback from yesterday's concert they really weren't up for doing another one. But this was there last concert and they were treasuring there time together even though they didn't tell one another.

"Hey Suguru how much time do we have left?" Ryuichi said sadly.

"Were actually 6 minuets and 30 seconds late" He said being a smart ass.

"Thanks for clearing that up." Ryuichi looked ahead of him. Then turned around when he did he heard a faint noise.

"Shhh..." he instructed shuichi to stop his useless drumming.

"What was that?"

All of a sudden the picture hanging from the wall where hiro was sitting fell. Ryuichi saw something behind the photo and picked it up.

"What is it ryu?"

"Some kind of map"

A tall black haired Chinese girl came through the door she was wearing a black dress and a choker.

"Its time." She said as if something were to happen.

She walked out and walked around the corner. She disappeared. The group followed her but lost her. The lights began to flicker. Ryuichi had put the map looking object in to his back pocket. They came to there entrance to the stage. Ryuichi grabbed the door and tried to pry it open but it didn't budge.

"Its fucking locked" he said angrily. The lights began to flicker again and they shut off completely as if a thunder storm had come by and stuck them with a flash of lightning.

"What's that?" hiro said. There was a creaking sound coming from in front of them. Doors were being opened. Ryuichi and shuichi including the others came in view. Before they were wearing white now they were wearing all black. They took off what looked like bandanas that cowboys used to wear when there was a hold up on the train or something in that effect.

Ryuichi stepped out first. Red flags everywhere. With alien like looking symbols. There were what looked like sumaris everywhere. Horses rode past as the group walked along the path the warriors made. Ryuichi started singing.

(_He's a stranger to some _

_And a vision to none _

_He can never get enough _

_Get enough of the one _

_For a fortune he'd quit  
But it's hard to admit  
How it ends and begins  
on his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
on his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world_)

Ryuichi looked to his left and there was what looked like a woman. Her face was painted white. To make her look like a ghost. A ghost of death.

(_From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
but he doesn't want to read the message here_)

/the gift/

The group entered a building. It was dark. People were surrounding a young boy (the prince). Hiro, Suguru, Ryuichi, and shuichi, were lead to different cushions which were meant to be there seats. The sat and bowed down to the young prince.

"The young prince has a girt to offer his noble guest."

It was the man from before that had yelled out the young boys wish.

The group looked at people from different direction trying to realize what was going and surrounding them.

Ryuichi noticed three young women who looked like geishas to him. They were dressed in elaborate colors more then he could ever count and there hair was up so beautifully.

Shuichi noticed an old woman who also looked like a geisha.

Hiro noticed a strange man who stuck out from everybody else. He was dressed in a tuxedo and smiled evilly at him.

Suguru noticed a fat, plump man. He was wearing a geisha outfit as well fit for a man much his age.

4 girls made there way to each member of the band. Hey handed them a piece of paper. It was folded like a scroll. They took it without question. And simply unwrapped it from its beautiful ribbon and read it. Ryuichi looked at them with disappointment in his eyes.

"This is a gift." He said pointing out the obvious. Suguru looked at him with worried eyes.

The ghostly pale white girl came behind the three geishas Ryuichi noticed her presents and looked at them. He felt something was wrong. That there was something behind all of this. 4 men went different direction to the group and told them to follow there footsteps.

They left there scroll behind.

(  
_On a mountain he sits, not of gold but of sin  
through the blood he can learn, see the life that it turn  
from council of one  
He'll decide when he's done with the innocent_)

Ryuichi followed the man to an unknown garden looking back at the temple he just left hoping nothing seriously bad was going to happen.

(_On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
on his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world_)

Suguru followed his man to another temple.

(_From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
but he doesn't want to read the message  
He doesn't want to read the message  
doesn't want to read the message here_)

Ryuichi was dressed what was look like in armor like a sumaris. They covered him like a cake but not with icing with his protection. They put a decorative mask over his face. It looked as if it were crying. He picked up a sword and opened it. And it revealed shining metal.

(_On his face is a map of the world_)

4 warriors stepped out of the darkness and they stood in the north south east west direction.4 more stepped out wearing the same exact mask. There heart beat was loud. They faced each other with shocked and scared expression. The drew there swords. It was a minuet passed. They strike each other for the first time. They hit there swords together and then the real fighting began. One after the other they tried to hit each other with all that they had twisting ways the human body ever thought it would go. Then just like a flash it was over.

Ryuichi saw the three girls he had seen earlier. They were chained together in some kind of wooden device. There hair was messed up and there makeup smeared on there faces. They were being punished.

Suguru noticed the fat plump man when he walked into an open door. He was with another woman. He was a married man. He was having an affair.

Ryuichi was on the steps singing his heart out. Fireworks were being shot everywhere. He was being the great Ryuichi sakuma.

(From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
From yesterday,  
From yesterday,  
From yesterday, the fear  
From yesterday,  
From yesterday, it's coming!  
Yesterday  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
But he doesn't want to read the message here)

Hiro noticed the strange man while on the temple stares singing with the band. The man was wiping him self with a black leather whip chanting. He looked at hiro and laughed at him evilly. He went back to his duties. He was punishing himself.

Shuichi noticed that old woman had passed away when he reached to an open door. She looked so laid back and relaxed. Shuichi saw a piece of chocolate and put it in her mouth. To him chocolate was like heaven and he hoped it would be the same for her.

Ryuichi screamed his heart out and just like that the song was over

Only 4 warriors were left. They took off there mask. It was the group. There gift was to find each other. By fighting to there deaths. True friends would never hurt one another. Ryuichi grabbed the map that was in his back pocket. Surprisingly enough it was still there. He opened it and the group headed in a direction on the map. It was marked with a X.

They walked through a gate. And they vanished into the coming darkness.

I HOPE EVERYBODY LIKED IT THERE WILL BE MORE DON'T WORRY THAT'S NOT ALL THERES GOING TO BE. IT TOOK ME FOREVER. I HAD TO WATCH THE VIDEO A HUNDRED TIMES JUST TO GET IT RIGHT WELL PLEASE RANDR THANXS!!!


End file.
